


Ancestral Thoughts

by Blaperile



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-08-14
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-22 15:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaperile/pseuds/Blaperile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just like the title describes. The thoughts of Ancestors during certain moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mindfang --> Darkleer

She finished her story after hours of talking. Not once had he reacted, only affirmative nods came out of him.

“After this, it took me a few nights of wandering, but then I found you here.” She finished.

She looked up from her new robotic arm and looked at her conversational partner. He waited for a few seconds, collecting his thoughts.

“Very well, Marquise. Are you intending on staying here for a bit longer? Or are you leaving for your next journey now?” He asked in his usual polite voice.

Marquise grinned. She was reminded of how different he used to act, adjusting himself to the blood color of the person he talked to. Not once had she seen him talk with someone else with her own eyes, all 8 of them, but she had heard enough stories. It fascinated her how much he cared about the hemospectrum. To all bluebloods, he acted polite and as an equal. Whenever they asked something of him, he would usually obey, but he’d give his own opinion as well. If a Subjugglator or a Royal did something similar, he’d act like a slave . Like filthy lowblood scum. He would do what they wanted, no matter what.

But she would never forget about why he was out here, all alone. Only once, he didn’t obey the higher bloods. It surprised her that he didn’t obey the order of the Condesce, of all Trolls. All for a traitor, someone that didn’t deserve to live. He took pity on her.

Marquise kept grinning and thinking about this for a bit, until she realized that she hadn’t answered his question yet. Oh well, he wouldn’t even question it.

“Not yet, Darkleer. I first need to ask of you one more favor.”

She had lost seven of her 8 pupils, but that didn’t mean that she couldn’t see well anymore. She could clearly see a small spark of irritation in his eyes, but that quickly faded away. She felt amused, but she didn’t dare to make him show that spark once more. She knew better. He would prove to be an exceptionally good partner in case she would be in danger.

In more danger than now, at least.

“What can I do for you?” Darkleer asked.

“I think you know what I want.” Marquise said.

And he did know what she requested. Of course, he obeyed.


	2. Darkleer --> Disciple

“FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu…” The Signless let out his last expletive and his last breath as he finally died.

Good, the Executor thought as he lowered his bow. The Signless was a big pain to handle, he suffered a lot of wounds, but he kept on living until now. His death pleased a lot of Trolls.

“NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!” She cried out.

Fiddlesticks, the Executor had forgotten about the Signless’ Disciple. He had one more Troll to kill. He spanned his bow and put a new arrow on it before pointing it at her.

The Disciple hadn’t noticed him yet, she was holding the Signless’ leggings closely with closed eyes. Green tears streamed down her cheek like a river. He was trained to not be fazed by this and he didn’t lower his bow.

“Look at me, scum.” He ordered.

She raised her head and looked the Executor in the eyes. Her eyes were swollen green, tears blurring her sight. She rubbed the tears away and now looked even more sad at him. The Executor had seen a lot of sad Trolls, seconds away from being executed, but this one was different.

Unlike all the others, she seemed honestly innocent. It wasn’t the face of a terrible person, a person that needed to be put to justice. For the first time in sweeps, feelings were stirred inside the Executor.

He frowned a bit, ashamed at himself. His STRONG hands were shaking, struggling to keep the bow spanned. The crowd kept on yelling at him to kill the girl. But he could not do it, he could not kill the girl.

He lowered his bow and threw it to the ground. The Disciple gasped.

“Go. Go now.” Darkleer ordered.

She looked shocked for a few more seconds, until she realized what he said. She nodded and quickly absconded with the Signless’ leggings. She ran past the Signless’ body, giving him one last look and then disappeared in the distance.

The Executor smiled, a thing he hadn’t done since he was a grub. He felt good, this was the right thing to do.

“BOOOOOH!” The crowd yelled.

It dawned on him what he had done. The Executor frowned. He felt bad, this was the wrong thing to do. He should have killed the girl.

The crowd surrounded him and prepared to hit him.

If the Executor wanted, he could have absconded just like the Disciple. He could have jumped away. He could have punched the crowd away. He could have done a lot of things.

But he did none of these things, for a beating and most probably an exile was the right punishment for him.


	3. Disciple --> Sufferer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being a bit late with this chapter. I've had a hard time IRl which I'd rather not talk about.
> 
> Anyway, new chapters will become more rare as school is starting again in a week. And I've also got another fanfic to update regularly.
> 
> Enjoy this chapter for now, though! It's the same chapter as the previous one, but seen from a different perspective...

She looked around in panic. All her friends and fellow followers of the Signless were captured. She, the Dolorosa and the Ψiioniic were forced to watch his execution.

It hurt them to see him in so much pain, but the executors showed no mercy.

Why, the Disciple thought. Why does he have to suffer like this? Why couldn’t they take me instead?

She begged them to leave the Sufferer alone and take her instead, but they didn’t listen. She loved the Signless so much, he was the best Troll she ever met. He fought for what he thought, he wanted everyone to know what was going on in his mind.

But almost nobody listened. Only the Disciple and the rest of his followers did, and he was grateful for that. He gave a speech to his followers almost every day, she made sure to witness them all. And even when the rest of the followers were done listening for the day, she would stay to listen to what else the Signless wanted to talk about.

She loved his voice. She loved how determined he was to reach his goal. She loved him. She loved everything about him.

Everything they had done together flashed in front of her eyes when she was watching him suffer like that.

She saw once more how he explained his visions, of a peaceful world with no fighting. With only one sort of romance, a sort of extension of the flushed quadrant but without the pity. She loved his visions, she wished that their own world would have been like that as well.

But alas, all they could do was wish. But still… it felt to her like she had experienced that sort of world as well in a previous life. Ancient, buried feelings arose, and she and the Signless would experience the extended flushed quadrant themselves after which they would sail the First Ship.

Why, she asked herself once more in the present. Why couldn’t they just let us do what we want to do?

She began tearing up. The Signless was near the end of his powers. She saw an Executor arise in front of him, spanning his bow.

“No…” She whispered to herself, “No… Please…”

She closed her eyes, praying to the gods that the Signless wouldn’t be killed.

…

She heard an arrow being shot, a last cry by the Signless slowly stopping. She opened her eyes and witnessed his last breath being exhaled.

“NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!” She cried out.

She held his Righteous Leggings, she was given just before he was put on the cross, close to her as she closed her eyes once more. He was gone… she would never witness his love anymore…

“Look at me, scum.” She heard a voice say.

She was surprised to hear a voice speak to her. She rose her head and looked into the cold eyes of the Executioner.

It was her turn… Hopefully she would see her lover in the afterlife.

She bit her lip as she looked at the arrow. But then she noticed something that she never expected. The STRONG hands of the Executor began shaking, and finally he threw the bow to the ground.

She gasped.

Why, she thought. Why does he spare me while he didn’t spare him?

“Go. Go now.” He ordered.

What? He’s even letting me go?

She thought about this a bit more until she realized this was the only chance she would get. She nodded and absconded, keeping the Signless’ Righteous Leggings close to her.

The Disciple made sure to first look around her. Seeing the Dolorosa and the Ψiioniic with as much pain in their eyes as hers. She felt sorrow, why did only she get spared? She was relieved, angry and sad at the same time.

She ran past her lover’s dead body, giving him one last glance.

“Goodbye…” She whispered when she passed.

The crowd let her through. Not out of sympathy, but because they were as much shocked as her.

She heard the crowd closing in on the Executor behind her, preparing to punish him.

She didn’t know where she would do it, and how she would do it, but she was determined to keep on spreading the Signless’ visions.

It was the only way she would still feel the Signless’ warmth although he wouldn’t be there.


	4. Signless --> Dolorosa, Disciple, Ψiioniic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to switch perspectives for this one. I feel like this writes better.
> 
> And this is sort of a special chapter as it's thoughts about more than 1 character.

You stand in front of your loyal followers, with your hands put on your sides.

You look proud, happy, satisfied. You are glad.

You are on your way for getting what you want. Peace.

As a young Troll, you used to sleep in a Recuperacoon like every other Troll. You were ‘normal’. But then, after a day of rough events, you fell asleep on the ground.

It’s been said that usually Trolls get terrible dreams when sleeping. This is different for you. Is it because of your mutant blood?

You don’t know. You don’t have to know.

By sleeping on the ground, you got visions. Visions of a different world, but yet similar world. A world without fighting, a world with peace.

You see yourself, leading a happy life as a child. A live you never had.

This angered you. You wanted a happy live. Now why couldn’t you have one?

That’s why you decided to change. That’s why you decided that the WORLD had to change. To become a better place.

You already were different before, having someone take care of you while not being a lusus.

This changed your life for good. You began spreading your visions, to change the world.

Of course you started with the one taking care of you. She liked your visions, and she wished that the world would change as well. Together you found new people to tell your visions.

Your followers would grow, and there would come hundreds of new Trolls to listen. You all were outlaws, not understood by anyone except for the Trolls from this group. You were nice, kind, different from the usual Trolls.

But your closest followers have and will always be the Dolorosa, the one who always took care of you as a young Troll; the Disciple who would listen to everything you had to say, even personal stuff; and the Ψiioniic who, although mockingly sometimes, would help you whenever you were in need.

You love them, all in special ways. Not even one of them is in your quadrants.

You don’t care about the quadrants. You detest the Imperial Drones and the pushing they give for everyone to get someone in the flushed and caliginous quadrants.

Your love for your followers ascend above these quadrants.

You love being with the Disciple, you always get a warm feeling from being with her.

The Dolorosa is always there to comfort you and support you, and you like her for that.  
The Ψiioniic is like a moirail to you, but even more than that. He always supports you, trusts you his secrets and you do the same with him. You can always count on him to help you get stuff done.

“Are you okay?”

You suddenly snap back into reality by the Disciple putting a worried hand on your shoulder.

“Y-yeah, I was just thinking about stuff.”

“Well then, now’s the time to talk, brave leader. Your followers are waiting.” the Ψiioniic said with a smirk.

“You’re right.” You respond with a smirk of yourself.

“You can do it.” the Dolorosa whispers into your ear, “I believe in you. You can change the world for the better.”

You whisper a thank you back before preparing to begin a speech.

You’re doing this man, you’re making it happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, sorry. Just couldn't resist that reference in the end. ;^.^


End file.
